Why did he kill me?
by Maplemeg
Summary: After gettin a phone call from her grandmother, telling her of bad news Bonnie must return to all the bad and good memories of her past in Fell's Church, But she's not the only one going home for a quick visit.


**So just a quick A/N**

**In this Fanfic im Useing the Orignal Bonnie from the books, You know the Small red head. But the story is revolveing around the TV show!**

**So the characters in the show are the ones here except what Bonnie looks like...**

**yess very confuseing.... i know...**

**enjoy!**

* * *

B(bonnie's)POV~

Its been 2 years since everything had happened in Virginia. I promiced myself that i would never speak of it again and never return to that town my ancestor Emily had begon everything. That is untill i got a call from my grandmother.

"Hello?"

"oh Bonnie!"

"Grandma! How are you?"

"Not good, hun...not good."

So here i am back in Fell's church _(A/N I forgot what to shows town is called and i dont care to look it up!)_

Where you were either damned with bad luck or death. Or well... you just didnt live here so you had nothing to worry about.

And for being born here my bad luck was at its peek.

"Damn It!" i yelled slamming my hands on the steering wheel. My car just had to break down 10 miles from town. I could see the lights of houses in the neighborhood i used to live.

Getting out of my baby blue honda CRV (yeah dont mock the car.) I walked over to the hood. Smoke came from undernieth, and it smelled terrible.

"YAY!" i yelled. My voice sounding not at all joyful. "I LOVE YOU FRICKEN FELLS!!" as sacastic and angry as i sound i kinda missed the old das at Fell's. I missed Elena. I missed my family. I even missed highschool. That was wherei found out i was a witch. Senior year. My ancestor Emily was a witch, which made every female except my mother for some odd reason a witch also. Emily had made a stupid deal with one terrible person.

".....AHHHHH!" i screamed at the top of longs. stomping my feet on the ground like a child. It wasnt safe at night here in Fell's. I was alone. I was at least modesly cute and easy prey for anything lurking in the shadows.

After observeing my surroundings i slowly turned back to my car. Not bothering with popping the hood and taking a look inside due to fact i know nothing of macanics i just stood there thinking.

_Maybe,...I could just try.... _my powers? I am a witch and i havent used them since i left Fells 2 years ago.

Staring at the engine i consentrated to what i thought was my fullest content. Suddenly i could feel power sorging through me. The blood in my viens heating up.

The car began to shake and then suddenly it was gone. My eyes burned and i saw the world as if i was looking through a heat sensetive meter.

"UGH! where's MY CAR!" My words were drowned in tears. My still burned and my tear were accid.

All at once a giant object returned where my car had once stood. Regaining my sanity, my eyes adjusted and the burning died down. In front of me was a red convertable. Blood red. Shinny, and almost as sparkly in the night light as those vampires that sparkle in the day in those books.... haha to stupid navei Stephanie Myeres.

Pulling my short sweater dress down alittle makeing it go back resting off my shoulders _(A/N sorry for the bad describing) _i walked over to the vehicle. Peering into the vehicle i would see all of stuff inside. My purse, backpack (filled with cloths and snacks) and my shoes on the driver side.

Glancing down at my feet i had no idea the whole time that i was barefoot. It wasnt cold outside this summer night and the warm dirt felt good inbetween my toes.

Forgetting about the sweat car i just conjured up i ran arond in the dirt feeling it's sand like texture. I could feel a smile creep up on my face. I was back! A powerful witch once again! As much as i had said before about hateing Fell's and how it was a burden coming back here i was achully excited to see old friends, well not Elena she was in Italy with her new husband Stefan. A enternal Angle for the world to enjoy.

I think Matt and Caroline got together and were still here. Ill have to look them up later.

Okay i guess im ready. I stared off at the lights stopping in my tracks. Smiling. and feeling good for once since i left. I guess my family would be forever drawn to this place.

D(damon's)POV~

The air was warm. The night was dark. My hunger was riseing. I was at least 10 miles away from Fells church. The reason why i was returning was cuase,...cuase i guess terrizing some old faces would be fun after 2 years. But my mission now was to pickup the first human i got my sights on and have the meal i most certainly needed.

Ahhh... i could smell somthing...something sweat. Peering down onto the ground i spotted a figure. my prey. landing about 50 feet away as silent as could be i morfed back to the eternal stud everyone adored or died for. Mostly died cuase humans were just cattle to me. and this small morsle was gonna make me a happy vampire tonight.

It's been a long time since i fed so i would probebly drane her since we were in the middle of nowhere no one would find out.

Even though it was dark i could see perfectly. This human was small. her hair was long ans straight, oviously straighten by hand cuase you could see some spots where she missed in the back. her hair was a deep, dark orange red. She wouldnt be able to struggle at all.

just the way i like it, easy but i knew i loved the chase and struggle more than anything and she looked so weak but she would have to do.

As i began to approache as silent as can be, i noticed her shiny blood red convertable, chicks got some good taste. Now i cant wait anylonger to taste her.

In an instant i was next to her. i could see her body tense. She could feel my presence. But tolate for her.

I grabbed hold of her shoulders hard and bit down hard onto her neck. Her screaming fading into my pleasure. Her blood was so sweat, i knew i just had to drane her so i could be the only one to enjoy her.

Her small body fought harder than i thought she could but she was still no match for my super human strength. After a few seconds she just went limp and i just kept on drinking. She had so much blood inside her even after death. But sooner or later it all went away.

"Oh, boo-who" i said in a pout lifting my mouth way from her neck. After awhile i guess i must of lifted her off the ground. She was short so i made her come to me not the other way around.

Her shoulders were cold now, i could feel it in my hands.

"Well my sweat, im affraid ill have to leave you now... but ill take the car." I said with a smirk and dropped her body.

What i didnt expect was for her to land right back on her feet.

It surprised me achully that she was still alive. I took a step back.

"Wow, your a fighter." i said with a luagh. I used my senses to pick up on her heart beat.

What i heard was something that brought a chilling vibe through my body.

nothing...

She wasnt even breathing but here she was standing right before me.

wrinkleing my eyebrows i instantly was in front of her. and i froze...

"Bonnie?" i said, in a frightened tone. The witch of my past was in front of me.

Her face was looking down. I instanly cuffed my hands around her face and lifted it so she was looking at me. I couldnt believe what i had just done. I was horrified.

"Bonnie!' i said in a winny tone. "speak to me!"

When her eyes finaly opened i became scared. They were totally whole eyes were black.

"What the HELL?!?!?" i yelled and then a giant force sent me flying backward.

I landed hard on my butt and anger swept over me. I glared back to where Bonnnie was standing.... was standing... where the hell did she go?!? i asked myself.

Suddenly in vampire like speed she was kneeling infrotn of me. Gave me a fright, achully.(wow what am i british?) My legs were parted around her and her face was very close to mine.

Her eyes were still black but her face was showing a great amount of confusion.

"Damon?..." she said in a very low whisper before collasping on me. Her body was cold but she began to breath agian, but very low. How could she be alive? I mean i was glad i didnt kill her but HOW?!?

Wrapping my arm around her shoulders and holding myself up with the other i was stunned on what to do. Picking her up bridal style, dirt sticking to her bare feet i went vampire speed to the her car. placeing her into the passenger side not bothering with seatbelts and getting into the drivers side.

before turning the car i glaced back at her. her body was still nut she was still breathing still alive. I cupped my hand on her cheek and her face wrinkled. She was indeed cuter than i remember but now i left anouther bite mark on her neck. My ego had shut down for the time being.

Speeding all the way this car could go 150mph, all i could think of was to get her to a motel or something just to a bed where she could rest and hopefully wake up.

* * *

**okay guys you got to tell me what you think**

**Personly i kinda think its crappy but i really like this idea that i had okay **

**REVIEW!!!!! i need at least 5 to proceed!**

**3 Maple**


End file.
